pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ShinjiLover/Archive 1
I think we all know... It's pretty evident that this site is in need of some heavy construction, every regular editor knows that. So you don't need to go on calling this wiki pathetic and/or pitiful with every sentence you type. Your help won't be very much appretiated if you keep throwing out insults. Just so you know, I contribute for the same reason, to get this site into a proper state of condition, but not once did I down the site or any of it's users. But with that out of the way, thank you for the interest in helping improve this wiki. -- Captain Vas 19:34, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Content I never said you copied directly, I simply gave a warning because the content was very similar. There was a recent string of events where some Bulbapedia member(s) started vandalizing because of similar pages and/or direct copying. Then because of copying from Bulbapedia a user here was blocked. -- Captain Vas 07:58, 29 December 2008 (UTC) No, no. Accusations were not my intention, it was just a friendly reminder because the format was the same as Bulbapedia's. But it doesn't matter all that much, I just wanted to make sure there's no more disgruntled people and blocked users. -- Captain Vas 08:13, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Pikachu's PikaBoo This wiki and Bulbapedia have different and incompatible licenses, so the content must not be copied from each other. You need to rewrite it. --Ciencia Al Poder (Discussion) en WikiDex 10:21, 30 December 2008 (UTC) : Hmm... Then it may be possible to do that... This would mean that you license it under both licenses. You're right. Sorry --Ciencia Al Poder (Discussion) en WikiDex 14:17, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Suggestion Before you start overhauling this entire project, I suggest that you contact the other admins on this site. I for one don't see a need for the move, especially now. Also, this wiki shouldn't be a carbon copy of Bulbapedia. Just wait for other opinions to come in before you make such a change. -- Captain Vas 01:34, 12 January 2009 (UTC) O.K. So you're mad, and really, getting so upset over 2 days is a little ridiculous. But I'm sure with you it's about the principles. You're banning was for two reasons, (1) for provoking another user, (2) using formats similar to another site's. Seeing as how provoking another user probably wouldn't happen again, I focused on the other, as it seems to be an issue. Regarding your "Exhibits", every page on an episode for a T.V. series should have an info box. I've been working on wiki's with T.V series' for a quite a while, and an info box is part of standard format, and with the pages on episodes starting up I'd figure I might as well add one. Second, my protest for your moves was regarding the articles on the Pokémon themselves, not the "moves". Next time I'll clarify, but as for now I don't want to debate this any further. So don't come here with your misplaced anger, and just drop the issue, there are plenty of more important things in life to focus on. Really, its not as big a deal as you want it to be. -- Captain Vas 18:31, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :I told you I'm not debating this any further, I gave you the reasons, so take them or leave them. All aside, your ban was lifted a while ago and what's done is done, so stop wasting both our time on this argument. -- Captain Vas 20:50, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Unblocking I asked an admin to unblock you because you are a great editor. You know Captain Vas knows nothing about blocking anyone so he blocks anyone he wants to. User:Duskullbone Talk Places besides here If you want to talk to me follow one of these links where you are not blocked and then onto my talk page. 1 is mario.wikia.com 2 is nintendo.wikia.com Choose the one you like best http://mario.wikia.com/wiki/User:Duskullbone or http://nintendo.wikia.com/User:Duskullbone. User:Duskullbone Hey you are unblocked. Its my fault thank me. User:Duskullbone I asked an admin. User:Duskullbone no problem Also Do you still know how to add sprites and movesets? User:Duskullbone I asked Ciencia Al Poder and I meant about the movesets and sprites on the Pokémon Pages. I saw you needed help and I saw how you edited. I was shocked so asked someone to unblock you. User:Duskullbone Hey guess what. Captain Vas is inactive and isn't an administrator anymore. He is the one who blocked you. User:Duskullbone Also I liked it when you added all those Sprites and stuff. User:Duskullbone Also I think you got blocked because you kind of did some bad behavior somehow. You got blocked for that. You were blocked way too long for that so that is why I asked if you can be unblocked. If you don't want to get blocked again don't say inappropriate stuff. Also I think that was way too long of a block.User:Duskullbone I know also no worrying he is inactive and isn't an admin anymore. It is pretty weird how Captain Vas acted though. User:Duskullbone Will you still add images like you did to the Pinsir and Venusaur article? User:Duskullbone great that will really help. I also think you are a great editor. User:Duskullbone I recommend you mainly reconstruct the Generation III Pokémon articles. Those are terrible stubs. User:Duskullbone Hey Your userpage says you are a girl. I thought you are a boy. User:Duskullbone Oh I get it. I am sorry that ShayminSteph had to be mean to you. User:Duskullbone But doesn't it make you feel uncomfortable? User:Duskullbone